Vault 119 Chronicles
by daniel.faas19
Summary: The fictional story of the opening of Vault 119 located under Madison, Wisconsin.


p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"The overseer sat at his terminal, head in his hands. Weston Daniels had been doing his best to hold together the community of Vault 119 since he had been installed as the overseer at the death of the Vault's original leader only a year ago. It had been fifty years since the bombs fell and the chosen residents of Madison, Wisconsin were ferried off to the vault buried deep beneath Madison's Truax Field./p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"Christian Rodgers, the original overseer had ruled through fear and intimidation to keep control over the vault's residents, many of whom had grown weary of life underground. However, after his death the residents had gotten together to choose their new leader. Daniels had been elected as the new leader on promises to give the residents more voice in how their lives within the vault would be governed, but won over the hardliners by maintaining the standing rule to now open the vault doors before the 100-year mark which was set by Vault Tec when the doors closed./p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"Vault 119 had been created to determine whether or not agriculture, specifically dairy farming, could survive a century underground. The idea was that if indeed the community could make it to the 100-year mark that they could reestablish the practice of dairy farming on the surface as part of the process to bring the wasteland above back to life./p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"However, as of late, some of the more vocal members of the community had begun to speak out against Daniels, claiming he was not delivering on his promise to put more decisions in their hands. Daniels had introduced the idea of electing a board of councilors to the overseer, but in practice these people held little power and soon began to agitate for more direct control. Daniels felt he was stuck, in order to maintain the vault in a way he felt was effective, and to maintain the effectiveness of Vault Tec's experiments he needed some level of autonomy to govern the vault, however he worried that if he did not give in to the demands of the others he may lose control over the vault and everything they had all worked for in the past fifty years would be in vain./p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"A sharp metallic banging snapped him back to attention, someone was pounding on the door to the overseer's office. "Weston! Open the door!"/p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"Daniels recognized the voice of his agricultural adviser Shelby Ford. "Shelby what is it?" the overseer shouted as he unlocked the security door from his desktop terminal./p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;""The vault security forces have taken over the vault entrance and are demanding you step down." Ford explained as he gasped for air, "I think you need to do something fast."/p  
p class="s90z9tc-10 fHRkcP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1c1c1c;"Weston knew he had to think quickly. He opened his desk drawer and retrieved the 10mm pistol he kept stashed for a situation just as this. He grabbed some extra ammunition and locked his floor safe before departing, after all, he thought, this could be an elaborate diversion. The metallic security door slammed shut behind him as he followed Shelby towards the vault entrance./p 


End file.
